Naruto Shippuuden 4: Memories in the Rain
by rylansato
Summary: The Wind and Fire Countries have been invaded by the Reapers. They're composed of ninjas from different villages and are impervious to attacks used on them more than once. A ninja from the past appears and wants to be the harbinger of death of Konoha.
1. A Night of Relaxation and Terror

Naruto: Memories in the Rain

It was a nearly clear night sky in Konoha. The hidden village was lit up by all of the lights of businesses and houses. It was a rather warm night so many of the villagers were out and about walking around and having a good time or trying to anyway. A few of the ninjas were worried about their friends on their current mission. Naruto and his team were still on their mission to find Uchiha Itachi. Satori, Hanako and Junshin had just gotten back yesterday from their mission plus their side mission to the mirror universe. Azumi was in her room getting dressed. She put on her blue halter top that showed off her flat toned stomach. She tied her head protector around her waist and it hung there loosely. She then grabbed her Chuunin vest and put it on without zipping it up. Just then there was a knock at her window. She was a bit startled because her window was on the second floor. She looked over and saw Satori standing at her window upside down. He was using his chakra to hang off of the overhang of the roof. Azumi walked over and opened the window.

"Hey. How you doin'?" Satori asked.

"You know you could've used the door." Azumi said with a smile.

"Yeah but I like to be different at times." Satori replied.

"Yeah I've noticed."

Satori held out his hand, holding out a bouquet of flowers. From Satori's point of view the flowers were upside down but they were right side up for Azumi so they wouldn't fall everywhere. She took the flowers and smelled them.

"Do you like them?"

Azumi's only reply was a kiss on Satori's lips. Satori wasn't really prepared for it. He was expecting a verbal answer. The kiss made him lose concentration and he lost the chakra control in his feet and he slipped off the overhang and fell to the ground. Azumi watched and winced as Satori hit the ground.

"Are you ok?" She asked with worry in her voice.

Satori got up holding his back. He forced a smile and waved to her.

Azumi walked downstairs and slipped on her boots. She opened the door to see Satori waiting for her.

"Hey, you come here often?" Satori asked with a smile.

Azumi smiled as she leapt into Satori's arms. She kissed him and the two of them began to walk off. They walked along the streets of Konoha; Satori had his right arm around Azumi's shoulders while Azumi had her left arm around Satori's waist. They walked past Shikamaru and Temari. A few Sand ninjas were in the village because they were delivering documents from the Kazekage to the Hokage. The Sand ninjas had arrived at the village earlier today and were going to leave the day after tomorrow. The two Konoha ninjas walked out of the light of the businesses and onto a hill that over looked a part of Konoha. The two lied on the grass and looked up at the stars.

Junshin, Neji, and Kanaye sat in a restaurant eating when two Sand ninjas came in. They both wore Sand style vests. One of them looked younger than the other. The younger one wore her head protector around her neck and had shoulder length brown hair. She wore a navy blue short sleeved shirt, a same color skirt arm guards and fingerless gloves. The other looked more like a Jonin only she had purple markings on her cheeks. They sat down a few feet away from the three Leaf ninjas. The younger sand ninja was still in view of Junshin.

"The younger one is pretty cute." Junshin said.

"Yeah she is." Kanaye said.

"Personally, I like the one with the green markings on her face." A voice said beside them.

The three of them looked over to see Shuji standing there.

"Where the hell did he come from?" Kanaye said.

"That's the Ghost of Konoha for you." Neji said.

Shuji sat down with his friends. "So, how about you go talk to them, Junshin?"

Junshin smiled then got up and went over to greet the Sand ninjas. He walked over and the two foreign ninjas looked up from their menus. Shuji, Neji and Kanaye observed Junshin as he talked to the Sand ninjas. Then all three of them came over to the table and joined the Leaf ninjas. Junshin introduced them.

"This is Matsuri." He said pointing to the younger one. "And this is Kagura." He said pointing to the Jonin.

Meanwhile, on the shores of the Wind Country multiple boats arrived on shore. Their occupants disembarked and marched through the surf onto dry land. Their eyes were as black as the night. Their only identifying marks were the different head protectors they wore. The Sand's border patrol was in the area and noticed they had visitors.

"Halt! Identify yourselves." The commander ordered.

The intruders paid no attention to the Sand ninja's orders.

"I said halt! Identify yourselves." He said again.

Again, the intruders didn't listen they continued to march forward.

"You leave me no choice. Futon: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa." Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough.

The Sand commander spit out a large amount of sand. The sand then struck multiple targets. The targets that were hit were annihilated but others remained. The Sand commander did the attack again but it was ineffective for unknown reasons.

"What the hell?" He said.

The intruders turned their attention to the Sand ninjas. The commander did the same attack as before hoping it would have some effect on them but it was unsuccessful.

"You will now join us." One of them said.

The Sand ninjas backed up but the intruders had cut off their escape. The Sand ninjas were surrounded.

"Get away from us." One of the Sand ninjas yelled.

"You will not resist us. We are the Reapers. You will join us."

The Sand commander backed up into one of the Reapers. The Reaper grabbed him by his head and pulled it back. He then touched the Sand Commander's neck with his index and middle fingers. The Sand Commander gasped as something was injected into him. The commander fell to the ground rolling around in pain, then after a few seconds the pain stopped and his eyes shot open. They were black, just like the Reapers.


	2. Flashbacks and Questions

Azumi and Satori walked down the streets of Konoha heading back to Azumi's house. They held hands as they walked.

"I had a wonderful time tonight. It was very relaxing." Azumi said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. It's not often we get to spend time like this together." Satori said.

They reached Azumi's house and neither one of them knew what to say. Azumi leaned on the wall of her house while Satori faced her. After a few moments of silence, Satori lightly held Azumi's chin and brought her face closer as he did his own. Their faces were only inches apart when they heard someone clear their throat. They both looked down the street to see Junshin and Kanaye. Kanaye was the one that cleared his throat.

"I hope we're not intruding." Junshin said with a smirk.

"Junshin. Kanaye. It's so good to see you guys." Satori said in a very sarcastic tone.

The two newly arrived ninjas could feel Satori's sarcasm as if it were chakra. Azumi looked back to her boyfriend.

"I'm going to head in and go to bed. I'll see you later."

Azumi reached up and kissed Satori and walked into her house. Junshin and Kanaye walked up to Satori.

"What's up, guys?" Satori asked.

"Just out strolling around. We just happen to run into you." Kanaye said.

The three of them walked off.

"Things have been pretty hectic lately." Junshin said.

"No kidding." Satori said.

"What ever happened to the days of when things were simple? The days of when we all were kids and even when we were Genin." Kanaye said.

"Hell, even when we were Genin nothing was simple. My team went through all kinds of things." Satori said.

"Like what?" Junshin asked.

"Well, when we entered the Chuunin Exam for the first time. We were taking the written exam and then Ino made Hanako quit by using her Shintenshin no jutsu."

"Why did she do that?"

"Those two didn't really get along back then. I'm not sure why. Shikamaru said it was a woman thing."

"Yeah, he would say that." Kanaye said.

"My team was also supposed to go on the mission to retrieve that punk Sasuke but Tsunade-sama sent us out on some stupid mission the day before. Arhiro and I got soaked before leaving."

"Soaked?"

"Yeah you know, with water."

"How did that happen?"

"I'm not exactly sure but it involved Sasuke." Satori said.

FLASHBACK

Arihiro, Satori and Hanako walked past the Konoha Hospital. They were leaving Konoha for a few days for a mission to a small village on the other side of the Fire Country.

"If we go on this mission and come back to find out that other Genin have gone on a more exciting mission then I can't be held responsible for anything I might do." Satori said.

"Calm yourself, Satori-kun." Hanako said.

Arihiro smirked. Hanako stopped causing her two teammates to stop and look at her.

"What is it?" Arihiro asked.

"I heard something that sounded like…oh nevermind." She said.

"You're weird." Satori said.

At that moment Hanako looked up to see a ton of water falling on them. Hanako quickly reacted and put up a Chakra shield blocking the water. However, with her blocking the water from hitting her it ended up hitting Arihiro and Satori.

"Ah, what the hell?" Arihiro and Satori said in unison.

"You're wet." Hanako said with a smile.

"Interesting rain we've got here." Arihiro said.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Satori demanded.

The three of them looked up to see Sasuke leap away.

END FLASHBACK

"So you think Sasuke did it?" Junshin asked.

"I don't know if he did it or not but he was involved." Satori said. "It was about a day later was when Tsunade-sama sent Shikamaru on a mission with Neji, Chouji, Naruto and Kiba to retrieve Sasuke. We got back just as the team was getting back."

"It wasn't that much later when we all became Chuunins." Kanaye said. "I remember my match against a Grass ninja."

FLASHBACK

"Now we have Tobitake Kanaye and Souichiro Akito." Shikamaru said.

Kanaye stood face to face with his opponent who was from the Grass Village. Akito was a bit surprised that Kanaye wore his forehead protector over his eyes. Akito pulled and threw a kunai. Kanaye grabbed it out of the air. Akito was shocked. He charged forward at Kanaye who did nothing until the last second when he leapt out of the way, spun around and kicked Akito in the back. Kanaye leapt back to give himself distance. Akito recovered and looked at Kanaye.

_"This one will be simple."_ Kanaye thought to himself.

He pulled out a smoke bomb and slammed it to the ground. Smoke erupted and surrounded Kanaye. Akito stood there confused. Usually someone throws it to engulf someone else not themselves. The smoke cleared and Kanaye was still there.

"What the hell was that all about?" Akito asked.

Akito charged forward and Kanaye stood there waiting for the attack. Right before Akito reached Kanaye something went through Kanaye and pierced Akito through the left shoulder. Akito fell back and wrenched in pain. It was a Chakra arrow. Kanaye disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Bunshin no jutsu? Where did that arrow come from?"

Shikamaru was even stunned. He didn't know where it came from. The crowd looked around to see where it came from but it was to no avail.

"HEY!"

Akito looked up to see Kanaye sitting in a tree that he could barely see. You had to be looking directly at Kanaye to see him and even then he was hard to see. His head protector was around his forehead showing his eyes. He had white eyes with green swirls. Kanaye shot another arrow into Akito's right shoulder. Then two more Chakra arrows shot through Akito's legs. Akito howled in pain. Kanaye came down from his hiding spot and leapt into the arena.

"You can't move now. Those Chakra arrows have cut off your Chakra circulation to your limbs. Wherever one of my Chakra arrows hits a person, it doesn't allow any Chakra to pass through."

"Well since he can't move, I'll call the match. The winner is Tobitake Kanaye." Shikamaru said.

END FLASHBACK

"Yeah I remember that. Nobody knew where you were until you said something." Satori said.

"What happened during your fight, Satori?" Junshin asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Satori-san, doesn't like to talk about his match." Kanaye said.

"Ah, I see."

The next day, back in the Wind Country, Gaara sat behind his desk in his office. Kankuro stood next to him. At that moment Baki ran into the room.

"Kazekage-sama. The Ocean Border Patrol has not checked in. They are an hour overdue."

Gaara and Kankuro looked at each other. Gaara nodded and Kankuro ran out the door.

Hours later, Kankuro and his squad inspected the beach. They found evidence of a battle. Bodies lay strewn in different areas.

"Kankuro-dono!" A Sand ninja yelled.

"What is it?"

"You might want to see this for yourself."

Kankuro walked over to see for himself what his subordinate found.

"What the hell?" He said.

Tsunade had just walked into her office after her talk with Jiraiya. He was headed to the Rain Village to find out about the Akatsuki leader; Pein. Needless to say she was worried about him and he knew it. She sat down behind her desk which had a stack of papers on it that needed her signature. She leaned back in her chair and sighed. She spun around and looked out the window over the Leaf Village. Shizune came in with a bit of urgency in her step.

"I know, I know. I'll get to these papers." Tsunade said.

"Actually, Tsunade-sama, we received a message from the Kazekage asking us to send a team over to the Sand village."

"What for?"

"All it said was that they found something that had to do with us."

"Us?"

"Yes."

"Bring me Kuriyama Azumi, Setoguchi Ishida and Yakushi Masaki."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Shizune said with a bow and she ran out the door.


	3. Roll Cakes

A short time later, Azumi, Ishida and Masaki stood in front of Tsunade.

"I have a mission for you three." Tsuande said. "You three are to go to the Sand Village and report to the Kazekage."

"What's going on?" Ishida asked.

"I'm not sure myself. He requested the presence of a Leaf team. Your mission is to report to the Kazekage, figure out why they needed our assistance then report back."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The three said in unison.

Tenten walked past her brother's room casually looking in and to her surprise she saw Satori still asleep. She leaned on the door frame and crossed her arms.

"Nii-chan. Are you going to sleep all day?"

Satori slowly opened his eyes and looked at his sister. To his surprise he found a note in his hand.

"What is it, Nii-chan?"

"A note from Azumi."

_"The team and I had to go to the Sand village. I came by to tell you but you were still sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you. You looked so peaceful sleeping so I decided to leave you a note. I'll be back in a few days. Love, __Azumi__."_

"Gotta love her." Satori said.

"Come on, Nii-chan. Let's go get something to eat." Tenten said.

Satori got up and realized that he was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. He shrugged and grabbed his Chuunin vest and his sai belt and walked out of his room. Tenten walked beside him.

"It's your treat." She said.

"Oh it is?" Satori said with a smile.

Satori put his sister in a headlock but almost immediately released her. He kept his arm around the back of his sister's neck. He leaned over and kissed the side of his sister's head. Tenten smiled as she and her brother walked out of the house.

Satori and Tenten walked down one of the business streets of Konoha. They were trying to decide which restaurant to go to.

"Satori. Tenten." A voice called.

The two of them looked over and saw Shuji, Rock Lee, Hanako and Junshin at an outside table of a nearby restaurant. The twins walked over to their friends.

"Satori look, Shuji brought us roll cakes and steamed bread." Junshin said.

Without hesitation Satori appeared next to Rock Lee and grabbed the one that Rock Lee had just grabbed.

"No, you thief." Lee said.

"The chocolate one is mine." Satori said.

"Now, now you two. No fighting." Shuji said.

"Nii-chan, let Lee have that one." Tenten said with a sigh.

"Come on Fuzzy Brows, this one is mine." Satori said.

Rock Lee looked distraught. Satori had never called him Fuzzy Brows before. He was taking after Naruto. Satori took advantage of Lee's error.

"Now's my chance." Satori said snatching the roll cake out of his hands.

"My roll cake."

Satori then munched it down in front of Rock Lee.

"Shuji-san, can I have the steamed bread?" Junshin asked.

"Have you guys not eaten?" Shuji asked.

"No." They all said in unison.

Shuji grabbed a menu and tossed it to them.

"If you all decide under a minute I'll treat you all."

"Really?" They all asked.

"Yeah." Shuji said.

"Why?" Hanako asked.

"Because I should be joining ANBU soon. I put in my application for the squad and there is no reason why they shouldn't allow me to join. Once I'm on ANBU I'll be getting paid more. I'll definitely know by later today."

Shuji got a waitress's attention. The waitress came over with her notepad and pen ready. Shuji was the closest and was going to place the order.

"I want miso ramen." Satori said running over hugging Shuji.

"I want dumplings." Tenten said running over hugging Shuji.

"I want chashumen." Junshin said doing the same thing.

"I want kanitamadon." Rock Lee said copying the others.

Shuji was being hugged from all sides.

"Um…I want Gomoku Tanmen." Hanako said standing there.

Shuji tried to push off the other four. All four of them repeatedly said "I love you" to Shuji.

"I'd like all of those please." Shuji said.

The waitress took down the order and walked off with a perplexed look on her face. Hanako stood there blushing.

_"Maybe I can…just like everyone else."_ She thought.

"Shuji-kun…I…um…" She said.

_"Don't think about it too much."_ She thought again.

I…too…lo…"

_"Say it quickly without meaning."_ She thought.

Shuji turned his attention to Hanako as she was trying to speak. He looked at her intently and then realized what she was trying to say. He slightly blushed. Seeing Shuji blush made Hanako blush. Satori noticed Hanako blushing.

"Shuji! I love you." Satori yelled while picking Shuji up and lifting him into the air.

"Wh…wait." Shuji protested.

Satori threw Shuji into Hanako sending them both into the wall. Hanako opened her eyes to see Shuji's face close up.

_"__Shuji's__ face is close to mine."_ She thought to herself.

Hanako saw Shuji, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Junshin standing around her.

"Shuji-san." Junshin said. "Satori is escaping."

They all looked over to see Satori running away with all of the roll cakes laughing in triumph.

"He's taking the roll cakes." Rock Lee said.

A few days later, Azumi, Ishida, and Masaki arrived at the gates of the Hidden Sand Village. The guards of the entrance knew of their arrival and let them pass. Kankuro was there to greet and escort them to the Kazekage's office. Minutes later, the three Leaf ninjas stood in front of Gaara the Kazekage.

"We're here at your request, Kazekage-sama." Azumi said.

Gaara reached down and then pulled out four Leaf forehead protectors. The eyes of the Leaf team widened.

"Where did you get these?" Masaki asked.

"We found them along the shores where a battle between one of our border patrols and an unknown assailant." Kankuro said. "We also found forehead protectors from Cloud, Grass, Waterfall and Horizon."

"We've lost contact with our border patrol that engaged this group. There were no bodies from either side." Gaara said.

"Could this be Akatsuki related?" Ishida asked.

"No. The Akatsuki are one group that kills whoever gets in their way. They don't take prisoners." Gaara said. "This group is different."

"What can we do?" Azumi asked.

"Report back to your Hokage. Tell her to be on full alert with this group. It would appear that this group recruits its members from other villages." Gaara said. "I will send Kankuro to escort you to the border."

Kankuro led the Leaf team out of the village with his own team.


	4. Fighting The Reapers

Satori, Junshin and Aoba were on their way back to Konoha from a small village in the Fire Country. They weren't far from the Fire/Wind border. It had been awhile since Aoba had been on a mission with his actual team. However, his team has gone through some changes. The obvious one was Junshin replacing Arihiro and another was that his team were now Chuunins and not the Genin they once were when they became a team.

"So, Hanako isn't feeling well, huh?" Aoba asked.

"Nope. I think she got sick off the Gomoku Tanmen she ate the other day." Junshin said.

"Was she able to speak to Shuji after I left?" Satori asked.

"A bit. She was still red in the face but was able to mutter some words."

"You wouldn't happen to know why Shuji has been all temperamental lately?"

"I have a theory but I'm not sure about it." Junshin replied.

"Which is?"

"I have a feeling that he didn't make it into ANBU."

"That would be a good reason. If that is the case, then I wonder what the reason could be."

"I don't know. I think he's qualified enough to be ANBU because A, he has the Sharingan and B, that ability he has of mimicking others Chakra along with no one able to sense his." Junshin said.

"There had been times that he's come up behind me and I've thought it was someone else and it turns out to be him. It can be very annoying." Satori said.

At that moment, Aoba stopped in his tracks. He touched his ear piece of his radio and looked as if he was trying to concentrate. Satori and Junshin looked at each other then looked at him.

"What is it, Aoba-sensei?" Satori asked.

Aoba put up his hand to silence Satori. He continued to listen in on a transmission he was receiving. Satori and Junshin switched on their radios and listened in as well.

"Another Leaf team has been ambushed. We need to go help them." Aoba said.

"Which team?" Junshin asked.

"The team that was sent to Hidden Sand to talk with the Kazekage." Aoba said.

Satori's eyes widened. He knew it was Azumi's team.

"Let's go." Aoba ordered.

The three of them ran full sprint to help their friends.

Meanwhile, Ishida, Masaki and Azumi fought off the attacking Reaper team. Unfortunately, they were losing. Only weapons and taijutsu were working against the Reapers. Ninjutus and Genjutsu weren't working at all. It seemed like this battle would only end in the death of the Leaf Chuunins.

"I don't know how much longer we can last against these guys." Masaki said.

"Just hang in there. We'll get through this." Azumi said.

One of the Reapers pulled out a large shuriken. It was the size of a Demon Wind Shuriken but designed differently. The Reaper threw it into the air towards Ishida. Ishida leapt to his left side avoiding the weapon. The shuriken changed direction and came back towards Ishida.

"Damn. It's coming back." He said.

He continued to dodge the shuriken but it kept homing in on him. He jumped straight up into the air to leap over the weapon but the shuriken changed direction and headed straight towards him.

"Damn it. I'm not going to dodge it this time." Ishida said.

Without warning, the shuriken was knocked off course by something else. Ishida saw a Demon Wind Shuriken had hit the other shuriken and sent it spinning away. Azumi and Masaki appeared behind Ishida.

"Where did that come from?" Azumi asked.

Something caught Masaki's eye. She looked over to her right and saw somebody dart behind a rock after throwing a kunai with an explosive note attached to it. The kunai hit a Reaper in the back and exploded. The explosion took out about half of the Reapers. More kunai flew in and took out more Reapers.

"There's your answer, Azumi-san." Masaki said.

Azumi and Ishida looked over to see Aoba, Satori and Junshin.

"What's going on? Who are these guys?" Aoba asked.

"We don't know who they are?" Azumi said. "We were attacked shortly after we parted from Kankuro-san's team."

"I got 'em." Satori said.

He did a series of hand seals. Snake, Ram, Monkey, Pig, Horse, Tiger.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu." (Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique)

He arched his finger and blew a huge fireball at the remaining Reapers. The Reapers were consumed by the giant fireball but it had no effect. Satori's eyes were wide with shock.

"How in the hell did that not work?"

"It turns out that after you use a jutsu more than once or twice, it will no longer have effect on them." Ishida said. "Only taijutsu seems to work all the time."

"I see." Junshin said.

"Satori-san, give me some time. I've got something that my take out the rest of them." Junshin said.

"You got it." Satori said.

He put his left arm in a horizontal position with his index and middle fingers sticking out and his right arm in a vertical position with his index and middle fingers sticking out. The fingers of his right arm were placed in front of the fingers of his left arm.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu." (Shadow Clone technique)

Satori created about 20 clones and sent them into battle. Even though the clones were disappearing at a rapid rate, it gave Junshin enough time to complete whatever it was that he was doing. Junshin walked up with a ball in his right hand. Satori noticed that Junshin looked a bit weakened. He threw the ball into the Reaper horde. The ball caught the attention of the Reapers. Junshin held up his right with his index and middle fingers extended.

"KATSU!"

The ball exploded engulfing the Reapers. Junshin smiled.

"Heh, they haven't seen that one before."

"You ok?" Satori asked.

"Yeah, that jutsu takes a bit out of me though."

"Let's report back to Hokage-sama. She needs to be informed of this." Aoba said.

The others nodded and then they all leapt into the trees and headed home.


	5. Promotion

About a day later the two teams stood in front of the Hokage. Her expression was serious but yet undefined. Shizune stood next to her and Tonton was sleeping at her feet.

"According to your reports, it would seem that we now have a new threat along with the Akatsuki. Just great."

"What's the game plan?" Satori asked.

"I'll have to think about it. Until then you're dismissed."

They all turned to leave the Hokage's office.

"Satori. Junshin. Please stay a moment." Tsunade said.

The others walked out. Azumi looked back as she slowly walked out the door. Tsunade stood up and gazed out of the window.

"I look out this window expecting to see some old faces. Now I see kids that weren't even born yet when I was around. Now they're Chuunins or higher."

Satori walked up and peered through the window as well. Tsunade turned around.

"Times are…will you go over there?" Tsunade said sounding annoyed.

"Sorry." Satori said as he returned to his previous spot.

Tsunade sat down and faced the two ninjas. She rested her elbows on her desk and interlocked her fingers in front of her face. Satori moved the senbon in his mouth from side to side.

"Times are changing. We were at war with the Rock village and no one had even heard of the Akatsuki. That's how far back I go."

"Did you want to see us about something, Hokage-sama?" Junshin asked.

"You two are sixteen years old. Typically you two would still be Genin but because of your dedication, hard work, and accomplishments you two have become Chuunins just like everyone else that is your age. You two have saved your teammates and have done a lot for this village. I am taking the special privilege and making you Jonins."

Satori and Junshin stood there in shock. Smiles began to form on their faces.

"I always figured that something like this would send me over the falls. I swear I'm getting old."

Junshin looked to Satori. "So what do we do now?"

"Jonin stuff. I don't know. Hang out by the ramen shop." Satori replied.

"Take long breaks." Junshin said.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "You finished?"

Satori and Junshin stopped talking and focused their attention on the Hokage.

"Congratulations. You two are now officially Jonins. I'd like to say that your lives will get easier but it won't. It'll just get harder." Tsunade said leaning forward.

"Jonin Yuhaku." Satori said saluting Junshin.

"Jonin Shiranui." Junshin said extending his hand out.

The two of them began to laugh. The two did the opposite of the other whether it was saluting or wanting to shake the other's hand. They laughed. Tsunade leaned back with a slight grin.

"Well alright then…" Satori said as he and Junshin began to turn around to leave.

"Hey!" Tsunade said.

Junshin and Satori stopped and looked back.

"You want your Jonin vests? Give me your Chuunin vest." Tsunade said.

Satori took off his vest and handed it to Tsunade. She in turn handed him a vest which was a bit darker than the Chuunin vest. She tossed one to Junshin.

"Wear it if you want, Junshin."

"I might wear it. I haven't decided."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." They both said.

"Thank you, Jonin." Satori said with a smile.

"No. Thank you, Jonin." Junshin said.

"After you, Jonin." Satori said.

"No after you, Jonin." Junshin said.

"Enough with the Jonin. Get outta here." Tsunade said.

The two new Jonins walked out of Tsunade's office. Junshin and Satori walked out of the Hokage building to see Aoba standing there waiting for them.

"Aoba-sensei?" They said in unison.

"So what did Hokage-sama want?" Aoba asked.

"Oh nothin'. Just promoting us to Jonin." Satori said.

"Oh is that all?" Aoba asked smiling.

The two new Jonins nodded. Aoba shook hands with both of them.

"Come on, I'll gather everybody and we'll celebrate." Aoba said.

Later that day, Junshin and Satori were surrounded by Aoba, Hanako, Shigekazu, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Shuji, Tsuku, Taku, Yaiba, Azumi, Ishida, Masaki, Kuma and Rikku. They all sat in the barbeque restaurant where Chouji loves to eat.

"Congratulations, you guys." Rock Lee said.

"Congratulations, Nii-chan." Tenten said hugging her brother.

"Are they giving you two your own teams?" Shigekazu asked.

"No. That probably won't happen until we're older." Junshin said.

Everybody seemed like they were having a good time. Shuji sat back slightly away from the crowd. His arms were crossed and he leaned back in his chair. He got up and walked out of the restaurant. Hanako saw him leave and went after him. Satori saw his teammate get up and go after Shuji. He returned his attention to the celebration at hand.

Shuji began to walk back to his house.

SHUJI!" Hanako called out.

Shuji turned around to see Hanako jogging to catch up to him.

"What's up, Hanako?"

"That's my line." Hanako said. "You seemed distant back there."

"I just wasn't in the mood to celebrate right now."

"Why not?"

Shuji sighed. "It's nothing."

"Obviously nothing, because you always act distant with your friends." Hanako said with a sarcastic tone.

"I haven't told anyone yet but because of our growing bond I feel like I can trust you not to tell anyone."

"I won't say a word." Hanako replied.


	6. Recruiting

On the southeastern shore of the Fire Country, a small village sat overlooking the vast ocean. About a hundred yards off shore boats rode the waves, heading to the shore. The passengers of the boats were more Reapers. One of them in the lead boat stood in front of the other Reapers. He looked as if he were leading them. This one had long blonde hair with a Rock head protector and a sword holstered at his waist. Minutes later, the boats landed on the beach and the Reapers disembarked to destroy the village.

The next day, Satori and Junshin walked into Tsunade's office with urgency. Tsunade had ordered them to report to her office.

"You called, Hokage-sama?" Satori asked.

"We've got a problem. I've received reports that more Reapers have invaded the Fire Country. To be more specific, the southeastern shore. This is an A rank mission. I want you two to lead a team down there, intercept the Reapers and take them out." Tsunade said.

Satori looked over to Junshin who returned the look. Satori held out his fist at waist level and Junshin hit the top of it with his fist and Satori did the same to Junshin's fist.

"Any questions?

"Who should we put on this team?" Junshin asked.

"I'll leave that up to you two." Tsunade said. "If there are no more questions, leave as soon as you and your team are ready. Good luck."

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" They said in unison.

The two of them ran down the streets of Konoha in search of team members.

"How many members do you think we need?" Junshin asked.

"As many as we can find. I'm betting that this mission will be about as dangerous as the failed Sasuke Retrevial mission so we'll need to get whomever we can find." Satori said.

Kuma, Rikku and Hanako were walking past Yamanaka's Flower Shop when they all heard their names called. They turned around to see Satori and Junshin running up to them.

"Look at you." Kuma said.

"Hey, we need team members for a mission against the Reapers." Junshin said.

"How many do you have?" Rikku asked.

"Us two." Satori said motioning to Junshin and himself.

The three of them looked at each other then back to the new Jonins.

"Now you have three more." Hanako said.

"Well, that makes five of us. We need more people." Junshin said.

Inuzuka Yaiba walked out a restaurant with his cousin Hana.

"I wonder how Kiba and Akamaru are on their mission." Yaiba said.

"I'm sure they're fine." Hana replied.

"YAIBA! HANA!"

Yaiba and Hana turned around to see Satori and Junshin's team running up to them.

"We need more members for our team that is going up against the Reapers." Junshin said.

"Sounds fun. I'm game." Yaiba said.

"What about you, Hana?" Satori asked.

"I have the clinic to run and I don't have anyone to do it on such short notice."

"That's fine. Don't worry about it. We'll manage." Satori said.

"That makes six of us now." Junshin said.

"Just a few more." Satori said. "And I have an idea for who else we can recruit."

Azumi got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She walked into her room and began to get dressed. After she tied her head protector around her waist she heard a knock at her window. She turned to see Satori hanging upside down outside of it. She walked over and opened it.

"How long have you been there?" She asked.

"Long enough." Satori said with a smile.

Azumi blushed a bit then smiled. "So, what's up?"

"Junshin and I are leading a team south to eliminate the Reaper threat and I want you on the team."

"Sure." She said.

"Junshin went to go get another member so we'll leave once we meet up with him." Satori said.

"I'll be out as soon as I put on my vest and after I do this."

"Do what?"

Azumi leaned in and kissed him. Satori lost his concentration and he lost his chakra control in his feet causing him to fall again.

"Oh, not again." Satori said as he fell to the ground.

Azumi winced as Satori hit the ground.

"I'm good." Satori said. "I'll be sore in the morning though."

Meanwhile, Shuji stood outside his mother's old house in the former Uchiha District. His eyes scanned the house from top to bottom. He's been to the house multiple times and has the image so memorized that he'd know if something was out of place. He placed his hand on the metal plate of his mother's old forehead protector.

"I wish you were here? I need your guidance. I need answers. I want to know why I have this curse. What is its meaning?" He asked half expecting an answer from the old run down house.

He continued to stare at the house for a short while longer. Then his eyes shifted from the middle of his eyes to the right corner noticing someone approaching. He turned just as Junshin appeared.

"What do you want?" Shuji asked in an uncaring manor.

"Good to see you too." Junshin said sarcastically. "Satori and I have been placed in charge of a team that is going after the Reapers and we want you on it."

"Whatever." Shuji said lazily.

"I'll take that as a yes." Junshin said.

A short time later the eight person squad stood at the gates ready for their mission. Junshin and Satori stood in front of the other six. Five of them seemed nervous about their mission but they were ready, Shuji stood relaxed with his hands in his pockets and his mind elsewhere. Hanako noticed that Shuji seemed distant but she knew why but she couldn't tell anyone why. She promised she wouldn't tell anyone. Satori and Junshin both noticed something was with Shuji but they couldn't do anything about it.

"We're all here." Junshin said.

"So where are we going to fight them?" Yaiba asked.

"We'll face them at the Valley of the End." Satori said. "Let's move out."


	7. The Battle Begins

Hours later, the Reapers were moving fast through the trees, deeper into the Fire Country. The Reaper with the long blonde hair led the way near the Valley of the End.

"We are almost to our objective. Once there we will proceed with our mission." He said.

At that moment a shuriken flew past the leader's face. He barely dodged it. It did however strike another Reaper in the face. The Reapers came to a halt and stared down their attackers. It was Satori and Junshin's team but Satori's face was in total shock.

"What is going on?" Satori asked. "How is he alive?"

"Who is that?" Junshin asked.

"Ronin. He turned on us and joined the Rock ninjas. But I killed him a few years ago."

"I saw it myself. He's supposed to be dead." Azumi said.

"Still looks dead." Satori said pulling his two sai from their holdsters.

A smile appeared on Ronin's face.

"How are you living?" Satori asked.

"I'm not sure myself. But that is what the Reapers are good at. I remember your fist going through my chest then the next thing I know I'm on a table with Reapers all around me. My team became Reapers as well. We assimilate ninjas from other villages into our own. You will either join us or die."

"Well, we're not joining and I hate dying so I guess we don't like our options." Satori said. "But there's always as third option."

"There is never a third option. Besides me, there are two other generals to this army that is before you. You'll have to beat the three of us, not to mention this army of Reapers…."

Ronin was cut off by Satori instantly appearing next to him and kicking him in the side of the head, sending him skipping across the ground.

"Damn, shut up. Do you like to listen to yourself talk?"

Ronin stood up with a smile on his face. "Now you'll die."

"Good, I hate long waits." Satori smirked.

The two former friends charged at one another to do battle. Meanwhile, the rest of the Konoha team faced off against rest of the Reapers. The other two generals stood proudly in front of the Reaper army. They drew their swords as their enemies got closer. Shuji activated his Sharingan and drew his two swords, Junshin molded his bracelets into kunai, the other five stood ready as they engaged in battle. Satori noticed that his team was greatly outnumbered. With his index and middle fingers extended from each hand, he placed his right hand in front of his left with his fingers touching.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." (Mass Shadow Clone Technique)

An army of Satori clones appeared and ran to help fight the Reapers while Satori and Ronin battled it out. Junshin and Shuji fought against one general as the other five faced the other. Shuji attacked will full force but he couldn't get past the general's defenses. The only thing that was happening was his blades hitting the general's blade. Even though Shuji had two swords, the general would block one and dodge the other. Junshin ran up behind the general, leapt into the air thinking he had the drop on him. He raised his kunai above his head and brought down upon the general. At the last second, the general turned around and blocked the kunai with his sword. Shuji saw an opening. He swung his sword downward but it was blocked by the sheath of the general's sword. Shuji swung his reverse bladed sword knowing he had a shot to at least cut the guy but it was stopped by the bottom of the general's boot. Junshin and Shuji stood there in total shock. The general, stepping on the blade of Shuji's sword, spun around kicked and Shuji across the face causing him to drop his swords, then he picked Shuji up by the back of the shirt and threw him into Junshin.

"I thought you Sharingan users could counter any move and beat anyone." Junshin said.

"I'm having a hard time reading his movements. It's like I have normal eyes or something." Shuji said.

The general appeared behind them and kicked them both in the back. Shuji was able to recover his two swords while sliding across the ground. Junshin however, looked unconscious against a rock.

"You're friend looks like he's done already."

"That's what you think." A voice said behind him.

The general turned around to see Junshin standing behind him. The general looked back to see a log was in Junshin's place.

"That's cute."

Junshin did a series of handseals.

"Raiton: Kane no…"

"I got this one Junshin." Shuji said cutting off Junshin.

Shuji swung his two swords around his body.

"Katon: Kaen Bure-do no Jutsu." (Fire Element: Flame Blade Technique)

Shuji charged in to fight the general while Junshin had a 'what the hell?' look on his face. The Reaper and the Konoha Chuunin clashed swords together. From Junshin's point of view it didn't look like either one could gain an advantage. The general blocked both blades with his own sword and sheath. Shuji held his own against the general for awhile and wasn't letting up; of course he had the Sharingan so that helped him out a lot. Shuji swung both of his swords downward and at the last second the general stepped out of the way. Both of the flame covered swords sliced into the ground. The general came down with a swipe from his sword. Shuji leapt out of the way. The general was now on the offensive. Shuji held his swords horizonally above his head to block the general's attacks. The general was making Shuji lose his ground. They backed out of the wooded area and towards the water. Junshin was tired of watching and decided to do something about it. He raised his fisted right hand to about face level and his left hand was positioned on his right arm's elbow joint.

"Kinzoku Raishin." (Lightning God of Metal)

The ground broke apart and metal rods appeared through the cracks all around the general. Lightning generated from the metal rods and struck the general. Junshin did his best not to injure Shuji in the process therefore he couldn't go all out with this technique. The general howled in pain and dropped to the ground. Shuji was surprised.

"That was amazing." He said.

Junshin smirked. However, their slight celebration was cut short by the general getting to his feet. He quickly swung his sword at Shuji but the Sharingan user quickly blocked it. Shuji then saw the muscles in the general's shoulders move. He knew that the general was going to use his arms to attack another way but to Shuji's surprise he felt a jarring in his chin from an unseen force. The impact sent Shuji flying through the air. The general had faked out Shuji by moving his shoulder muscles to get Shuji's attention and make him think that he was going to use his arms to attack but in reality he kicked Shuji. Shuji was out cold when he hit the water. He was caught in the current of the waterfall and went tumbling over the edge between the two rock statues.

"SHUJI!" Junshin called out.

Junshin turned his attention back to the general. The general appeared next to Junshin and kicked him in the side of the head. Junshin flew through the air and landed next to a tree.

"That hurt a bit."

The general charged and hit Junshin again only this time it was with the sheath of his sword. Junshin dropped to the ground. He was on his hands and knees. The general then kicked Junshin in the stomach, knocking the air of out of him. He then picked up the Leaf ninja by the back of the neck and slammed him into the near by tree. He then stabbed Junshin through the shoulder with his sword and let him hang there. He then repeatedly beat him with the sheath of his sword. After five or six times of hitting Junshin, the general threw Junshin near the river's edge which was about a hundred yards away. Junshin unsteadily got to his knees, holding his bleeding shoulder.

"Still breathing I see. I'll put an end to that."

"We'll see." Junshin snapped.

Junshin slammed his hands on the ground. The metal rods liquefied and swarmed around the general and eventually covered him and forming into a ball. Junshin could hear the general yelling from within the sphere. Junshin breathed heavily. He raised his right hand close to his face with his index and middle fingers extended.

"KATSU!"

The metal sphere exploded, leaving nothing of the general. Junshin smiled.

"I'm still breathing, you bastard, and you are not." He said precariously.

He fell onto his back and looked up at the sky. He watched the semi-dark clouds go by.

_"__That last attack took a lot out of me. And h__anging from that tree really hurt and will probably leave a mark__It better not end this way.__ I've come too far for it to end this way. I would like to see brother again too.__"_He thought to himself.

He slowly and painfully reached into his back pocket and pulled out a Rock forehead protector. He held it up so he could see it. He looked at it for a few seconds before losing the strength to lift his arm. His arm fell freely to the ground. His hand still held onto the head protector of his former village.


	8. Junshin's Origins

FLASHBACK

A twelve year old Junshin ran down the streets of the Rock village. He had just got back to the village from a mission and was on his way home. He had been gone for about a week and wanted to see his mother and older brother. He opened the door and too his surprise he saw his mother on the floor. He ran to her side and held her in his arms.

"Mother? What happened?" He frantically asked.

She slowly opened her eyes to her youngest son. Even though she was so weak and in so much pain she forced a smile for she was happy to see him.

"Oh Junshin. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Tell me what happened."

"Your brother, Deidara,….left the village."

"Deidara did what?!"

"He wanted to pursue his art and…being here in the village….wasn't…enough."

Junshin could tell that his mother was getting weaker. It was getting harder and harder for her to talk.

"I'll get you to the hospital."

"No. They…can't do…anything. Physically….there is nothing wrong."

"Then what is it?" He asked.

Junshin's eyes widened. He thought more into it. Other than him, his brother was the only other person in the family. His father died shortly before he was born during the Great War with Konoha. He was beginning to understand what was wrong with his mother. She was dying of a broken heart. Her husband was killed, her oldest son ran off and he was all that was left of the broken family.

"Make sure you…tell your brother…what happened, if you ever…see him again." She said.

"I will. I promise."

Seconds later, his mother slowly closed her eyes and she was gone. Junshin didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure if he should cry or keep it inside of him. He had been trained as a shinobi to show no emotion. He decided to go with his training.

A few days later he stood at his mother's headstone.

"Mother, there's something I have to do. I'm leaving the village to go after Deidara. The village is practically rejecting me because of the family. Everyone thinks of our family as a disgrace. So I am leaving for good."

He paused for a second as if he was expecting a reply of some sort. He stepped forward and placed a flower in front of the headstone. He then turned around and headed out of the village.

TWO YEARS LATER

Junshin stumbled down the road in total exhaustion. He was out of rations and hadn't eaten for days. He hadn't seen or heard about his brother since he left the village. He saw a village up a head and he headed for it. The village had large green wooden doors with red characters on them.

"A village. Maybe I'll be able to get some food or something." He said to himself.

He mustered up the rest of his strength and headed towards the village entrance. As soon as he crossed under the archway, he passed out. The two traffic reporters, Izumo and Kotetsu ran to him.

"Hey, are you ok?" Kotetsu asked.

Izumo's eyes widened at the sight of Junshin's forehead protector.

"He's a Rock ninja. We better inform Hokage-sama."

Junshin awoke a few hours later in a hospital room. He looked around but he didn't recognize the layout. Then he finally remembered that he entered a village and passed out. He got out of bed and went to the window. He opened the curtains and peered out upon the strange village. He looked down at the people passing by the hospital. Then he noticed the head protectors were of the Leaf village, the enemy of Rock. Then the door opened behind him. He turned around to see two women behind him. It was Tsunade and Shizune.

"I see you're awake." Tsunade said.

Junshin stood cautious as he watched Tsunade approach him.

"Am I being held prisoner here?" Junshin asked.

"You came to us and looked like you needed some help. So we gave it to you."

"But I'm from the Rock village. I always heard that anyone from the Rock you'd kill." Junshin said.

"Rock ninja propaganda. It may be true that we aren't allies but I won't turn down someone in need. No matter where they are from. Let me ask you this, what brings you to the fire country?"

"I left the Rock village in search of my brother not to mention that they look down upon my family because my brother left. I didn't realize that I came to fall into the care of Konoha."

"I'm the Hokage and if you'd like, I can grant you asylum here."

Junshin thought for a minute as he weighed his options.

"I'll stay."

"Great." Tsunade replied. "Rest here until your better then come see me."

She began to walk out of the room but stopped in the doorway.

"One more thing, if you are to live in Konoha now, you will not wear that head protector here."

Junshin looked over at the table where his head protector lay. He nodded in acknowledgement.

After Junshin had recovered he stood outside of the Hokage's door and knocked on it.

"Enter." Tsunade said from the other side.

He walked in and stood in front of the Fifth Hokage.

"Ah, Junshin. Here is the place you're going to be staying." She said handing him a piece of paper.

"Right. There is something else though."

"Oh?"

"I'd like to become a Leaf ninja."

Tsunade rested her elbows on her desk and clasped her fingers in front of her face.

"In order for that to happen you'll have to go through special training to wash your hands of the Rock. You are now a citizen of Konoha and will abide by our rules. Since you have ninja training I will be able to issue this."

She pulled out a Leaf forehead protector out of a desk drawer and tossed it to him.

"Wear that however you want to, there is no right way to wear it but wear it with pride."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

END FLASHBACK


	9. Rikku's Cursed Seal

The rest of the group minus Satori was having a bit of trouble fighting off the Reapers along with the second general. With his sword drawn he was able to fend off the attacking Konoha ninjas. Hanako pulled out her hair needles and threw them into the general's chest but that had no effect. He just pulled them out and kept attacking. Azumi came in with kunai drawn but she was quickly discarded. Kuma leapt into the air and threw shuriken at the general but the general quickly moved out of the way. However, the two shuriken struck two reapers in the face, killing them.

"That works too." Kuma said before getting kicked in the back by the general.

Rikku charged in kicking at the general but natuarally he ducked but shot back up with an uppercut, sending her almost over the edge.

"Alright, it's on." Yaiba said.

He unsnapped his arm and leg weights and threw them at the general. The general thought they were a mere five pounds a piece but was terribly wrong. He raised his sword to slice through them but the sword was pushed back as the weights hit him. The general was knocked back a few feet but recovered quickly. He looked back up at his opponents and noticed one of them was missing. He turned around just in time to see the business end of Yaiba's foot come flying through the air and connecting with his face. The general stumbled back in a bit of a daze. Yaiba continued his assault. His punches and kicks were lightning fast. He kicked the general over the edge of the cliff and into the water below. Yaiba ran and leapt off the edge of the cliff and followed through with his attacks. The general stood on the water and waited for Yaiba to get into the sword's range. At the last second Yaiba disappeared and then the general felt a powerful blow come from the left side. The general was sent skipping across the water. When he finally stopped, Yaiba appeared above him and backhanded him into the cliff's wall. The general pushed the rocks off of him and stood up. Yaiba was rather surprised that the general was still standing.

_"I'm going to have to finish it off with this next attack."_ Yaiba thought.

He charged in and leapt into the air. He thrust his left leg forward and at the last second the general ducked.

"What?" Yaiba said.

The general came in with a powerful punch that sent Yaiba into the air. The general followed and kicked Yaiba higher. He continued to kick Yaiba higher and higher into the air until they were past the edge of the cliff. Then he grabbed Yaiba by the ankle and threw him into his observing comrades. The general landed a few feet away from the fallen Leaf ninjas. Hanako got to her feet but was knocked down again by a kick to the face. Kuma and Yaiba were held by their throats, knocked into each other and then thrown into Azumi and Rikku. The five of them were not too far away from meeting their end. Rikku coughed up some blood as she tried to get up.

"I've got to use it. I have no choice." She said.

The Cursed Seal on her neck glowed orange as it activated. The general looked a bit confused by the activity. He watched as a tribal design spread all across the girl's body. Rikku stood straight up as if she wasn't harmed at all.

_"This chakra seems so evil coming from someone like her."_ The general thought.

Satori and Ronin stopped fighting for a second and looked in the direction of Rikku.

_"Is that __Rikku__? What is this chakra?"_ Satori thought.

The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds before Rikku made the first move. She lunged forward and her first punch was blocked but her next few punches connected. She finished off her combo with a kick to the general's face. The general swung at Rikku but she leapt back to avoid the hit. Rikku rotated her head and cracked her neck. She jumped into the air then went for the general's feet. The general flipped over his opponent and landed a few yards away. He turned around only to meet Rikku's fist and the next thing he knew was that he was knocked into a tree. He quickly moved out of the way as the airborne Rikku had jumped onto the side of the tree, pushed off of it to another tree that was about three feet away then she finally landed on the ground and continued to pursue the general. She caught up to him and kicked in the face, then brought her foot down and kicked the back of his head with her heel. The general grabbed his sword and hit Rikku in the stomach with the hilt. The impact fazed her a bit but that was enough time for him to stand up and kick her in the chest. She noticed him towering over her and she moved out of the way of his punch. His fist hit the trunk of the tree behind Rikku and became stuck. Rikku knocked his arm out of the way as she grabbed him by his shirt and lunged forward. She brought her feet up close to her hands and planted them on the general's stomach. She then pushed off of him slamming him into the ground. He recovered quickly and grabbed Rikku by her ankle. She was a bit surprised. He swung her around like a doll, slamming her into a tree then finally releasing her into the air. She flipped through the air then finally caught herself against the back of the head of the First Hokage statue. She used her chakra to keep herself attached to the statue. The two of them stared at each other. She then brought both of her feet together, recoiled herself then sprung outward toward the general. The general readied himself but couldn't react fast enough as she grabbed him by the face and held him to the ground as she ran. She threw him into the air, flipped to her feet and then jumped up and grabbed the general and threw him to the ground. The general slammed into the ground disrupting the roots of a few trees that were nearby. Rikku landed nearby and slowly stood up. The other four Leaf ninjas looked in complete awe at Rikku as she stood up. She then realized that she had shown everyone her secret. The Cursed Seal retracted to its original spot on her neck. Then out of no where the general shot up out of the ground and kicked Rikku in the back. He stood over Rikku with his sword raised over his head and was about to bring it down on her. Yaiba, Azumi, Kuma and Hanako all attempted to get there but they were too far away. Then without warning something shot through the general's back and out of his chest. It was a blade made out of blue chakra. The general fell over revealing who had stabbed him through the back. It was Angirineko Tsuku.

"Tsuku? Where did you come from?" Rikku asked.

"Konoha. Duh." He said with a smile.


	10. Expect The Unexpected

On the other side river, Satori and Ronin continued to battle for the second time. Satori's two sai clanged against Ronin's sword.

"You're not going to beat me this time. You can't use Katon on me because it has already been used against the Reapers and we've adapted to that technique." Ronin said.

"You think that Gokakyu, Hosenka and my own Ryu-ken are the only Katon I know? Please."

Ronin swung his sword and Satori caught it with his two sai. With the exception of their weapons between their faces, only a mere few inches separated them. Ronin grinned thinking he had Satori on the ropes.

"I'll give you something to grin about." Satori said.

He then spit his senbon into Ronin's right eye. Ronin leapt back holding his injured eye.

"You'll pay for that one." Ronin said sheathing his sword.

Ronin put his hands in the form of the Ram, then Horse, then Dragon.

"Doton: Doryudan." (Earth Element: Earth Dragon Bullet)

A dragon's head made of rock appeared next to Ronin and fired kunai shaped rocks at Satori. A few of the rocks struck Satori in the chest. Ronin smiled at the sight but his smile faded when Satori disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"That Kage Bunshin usin' bastard is really annoying."

The real Satori was one the other side of the head of the Uchiha Madara statue.

"That's it, Satori. Hide like you always do." Ronin said looking around.

"I got something for you." Satori said.

He began to do handseals. Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Rat, Boar, Bird, Ox, Horse, Bird, Rat, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Ox, Ram, Snake, Boar, Ram, Rat, Monkey, Bird, Dragon, Bird, Ox, Horse, Ram, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Monkey, Rabbit, Boar, Dragon, Ram, Rat, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Rat, Boar, Monkey, Bird, Dragon, Bird, Ox, Horse, Ram, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Monkey, Rabbit, Boar, Dragon, Ram, Rat, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Rat, Boar, Bird.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu." (Water Element: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)

Water in the shape of a dragon came up and slammed into Ronin's position. Ronin had leapt out of the way right before it hit. It did however take out Ronin's Doryudan. Satori leapt over the statue's head and faced Ronin.

"Where did you learn that one? How did you learn that one? I thought you had fire chakra."

"I also learned that I have water chakra as well." Satori said smirking.

Ronin drew his sword and charged planning to take out Satori with this attack. Satori had other plans.

"Try this one." Satori said doing the seals of the Ram, the Snake and the Tiger.

"Suiton: Koku no Jutsu" (Water Element: Black Rain Technique)

A black mist emitted from Satori. Ronin looked confused then a black rain drop hit his face. He looked up to the sky.

"Rain?"

He wiped the drop from his face and looked at his hand. He then noticed that it was black and it began to pour on him. He looked straight ahead and saw Satori arch his finger in front of his mouth.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" (Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique)

Satori blew fire out and engulfed the oil covered Ronin. Even though, that the Gokakyu alone wouldn't do anything against the Reapers since they experienced it before but combined with the Koku it will injure them greatly. Ronin attempted to put out the fire but it was no use. He was in too much pain to think straight. He didn't even realize how close he was to the cliff's edge. His foot took an errant step and he fell over the edge and into the water below. Satori peered over the edge and saw Ronin floating in the water. He let out a sigh of relief. He turned around and too his surprise, he saw his teammates coming toward him. Shuji and Junshin were using each other for support as they limped towards him. Satori was surprised to see Tsuku had arrived.

"How did you know we were here, Tsuku?"

"I was on the rooftops when you were gathering your teammates and was behind the traffic reporters post when you had said where you would face the Reapers. I figured I'd come out and see if any of you needed help."

"It can't be helped." Satori said.

He looked around.

"It would appear that my clones had taken out the army of Reapers."

"Actually, I helped them out quite a bit." Tsuku said.

Satori looked a bit surprised but shrugged it off.

"I say it was a job well done." Junshin said.

"I agree. Let's get out of here." Shuji said.

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Let's go home." Satori said.

The nine of them stood together as they started to leave the Valley of the End. Azumi and Satori stood side by side as they walked.

"You're pretty dirty." Satori said with a smirk.

"I'm even prettier when I'm clean." Azumi said.

Satori let out a laugh as he pulled Azumi close. Then without warning Satori felt his arm pushed off of Azumi and in a flash Azumi was gone. He turned around to see Ronin holding Azumi about a hundred yards away.

"AZUMI!" Satory yelled.

Everyone turned around to see that their battle wasn't over.

"Thought I was dead, didn't you?"

"You look dead. You need to be." Satori snapped.

"Is that anger I hear in your voice. Could that be because I'm holding your girl hostage."

Ronin grabbed Azumi by her hair, forcing her head back. He then touched her neck with his index and middle fingers. Azumi let out a small scream as Ronin injected her.

"Now that I've injected her, she'll soon become a Reaper. There is no cure."

Azumi reached into her leg pouch and pulled out a kunai, despite her pain and stabbed Ronin in the face. Ronin fell over dead for sure this time. Azumi fell to her knees and clinched her body. Satori ran to her side. He looked into her eyes and noticed they were beginning to turn black just like the other Reapers.

"We'll get you back and Tsunade-sama will help you." Satori said

"Nope. It's happening too fast. We wouldn't make it in time."

"Don't say that."

He held her close as she wrenched in pain.

"This is it. Tell Ishida and Masaki that I'll miss them."

"No, you can't leave them. You can't leave me."

"You're a Jonin. You can't let your feelings get in the way of the mission. Just remember, I love you." She said. "And take this."

She reached behind her back and untied her head protector from her waist. Satori forced a smile and took the head protector as tears streamed down his face. "I love you too."

Satori and Azumi leaned in for one last kiss.

"Now get away, I don't want you caught in it." She said as she pulled out a few explosive notes.

"I don't know if I can leave you. Not willingly."

Shuji appeared next to him and grabbed him. He wrapped his arms around Satori's torso and pulled him back.

"AZUMI! AZUMI! WE CAN'T LEAVE HER. AZUMI!" He shouted as Shuji carried him away regardless of his objections.

Satori attempted to wrestle his way free of Shuji's grip but then he felt something hit the back of his neck.

"Azumi. No. Don't leave her." He said as he passed out.

Azumi laid on her back. "Goodbye."

A giant explosion erupted and shook the surrounding area. The leaving Leaf ninjas didn't look back as they headed home.

A few days later, Tsunade stood in her office gazing out of the window. Shizune stood at her side. Tsunade was still thinking about the mission against the Reapers and its outcome.

"I've been thinking." Tsunade said. "I was thinking about Satori and Azumi and their relationship. According to Satori's reports the traitor Ronin was involved with the Reapers."

"I don't follow." Shizune said.

"If you remember a few years ago Satori had fought Ronin after he had defected to the Rock and after that mission Satori's and Azumi's relationship had begun. It's ironic for it to end with a mission that ended up involving Ronin."

"Where is Satori now?" Shizune asked.

"I gave him a few days off." Tsunade said.

Meanwhile, Satori sat on a hill where he and Azumi used to go. He reached into his vest and pulled out Azumi's head protector. Tenten came up behind him and sat down next to him. He was a bit startled by her approach. He was deep into his thoughts and didn't notice her come up to him.

"How are you doing, Nii-chan?"

Satori slightly nodded and tried to force a smile. Tenten put her arm around her brother. Satori rested his head on his sister's shoulder and tried to hold back his tears but he couldn't do it. Tenten ran her hand down his head. She even kissed the top of his head.

"It's ok, Nii-chan. It's ok to cry."

After a few moments of silence the twins were joined by Hanako and Junshin.

"Well, we came to get you." Junshin said.

Satori looked at Junshin confused.

"Come get me?"

"Yeah come with us."

The four of them walked back into the business district of Konoha. They walked into a restaurant where a lot of their friends were waiting. The four of them joined the others and were given drinks. Ishida raised his drink into the air.

"Here's to Azumi. She was a hell of a ninja and friend. She will be missed."

The others raised their drinks to honor their fallen friend's memory.

The End


End file.
